stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is Mario and Luigi's pet dinosaur and Donkey Kong's best friend. When Mario and Luigi first went to the Real World, they left him behind in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, as revealed in the film, Yoshi eventually found his way back to them and was angry at them for leaving him. When Mario asks him what he can do to make it up to him, Yoshi suggests that he give him a piggyback ride all over the area and Mario complies. Afterwards, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi finally make amends and forgive each other. Biography Background and Luigi as infants]] After King Bowser ordered Kamek to blow up the plane where the infants Mario and Luigi were with their parents on their way to a family vacation, Merlin managed to teleport them to Yoshi's Island. Kamek kidnapped baby Luigi, but baby Mario ended up safely with Yoshi. After rescuing Luigi, Yoshi took the two infants to Merlin, who then raised them for the day that they would rid the world of evil. At one point, after their ascent into adulthood, Mario and Luigi told Yoshi that they were going to Baskin Robins, though they were really going to the vet to get Yoshi fixed. Because they were too cheap to afford any anesthetics, the dinosaur was forced to sit through the entire, painful procedure. This resulted in him being unable to jump for a whole week. However, Mario did avoid a level involving jumping over Goombas (or so he remembers). Mario and Luigi leave Yoshi behind when they go to the Real World. He is chained to a fence without food while being surrounded by starving Goombas. Yoshi was told that the Mario Brothers would only be gone for 5 minutes, which made him extremely furious and betrayed as they were gone for much longer and never returned. It can be assumed that Yoshi ate them to survive and save himself as, according to Luigi, he had done it before. To get one out of his system took 3 months, so he might have been staying in the Mushroom Kingdom until he expelled the entire pack from his system. This would have taken several months. ''The Movie , Luigi, and Yoshi hugging each other]] Yoshi manages to travel to the Real World to find Mario and Luigi. Eventually, he manages to find them and follows them around until they finally notice him. Yoshi reveals himself to his owners, who give Yoshi a big, loving hug, now reunited with their pet. However, when they arrive at Mario's house, Mario and Luigi find out how unhappy Yoshi is with them. They apologize for leaving him behind in the Mushroom Kingdom while they left for the Real World, and for the occasion, they take Yoshi to go get fixed without the use of anesthetic. Yoshi responds by screaming at the Mario Brothers, who are shocked to see him this angry as they never have before. They do their best to convince Yoshi with apples, a caramel apple, apple juice, an apple pie, an Apple MacBook, a picture of Apple Martin, and an apple martini. However, he rejects all of the offers and continues to yell at them. Mario asks his pet dinosaur what he can do to make it up to him; so Yoshi thinks about it and comes up with a solution. Eventually, Mario manages to make it up to Yoshi by giving him a piggyback ride all over the area. When they get done with this, Yoshi tells Mario to go back and get some eggs that were dropped. However, Mario, being stubborn, tells the dinosaur to do it himself. Later, Yoshi participates in a football game with Wario and Walgina against Mario, Luigi, and Daisy, still mad at his owners. He does manage to make a touchdown, but it isn't counted by Gary, who is co-reffing with Brock (who says that "dinosaurs don't count"). After the game is finished, Mario and Yoshi apologize to each other and make amends. After Link is killed by the Darkness in battle, Mario soon writes a letter and hands it to Yoshi to deliver. He tells him that the directions to the letter's destination are inside the envelope and he shouldn't open it until he is a good distance away, just in case someone is watching. However, it is revealed that the letter was sent to Ness and that it reached its destination. In a deleted scene, Yoshi is seen speaking with Mario about how "interesting" the day had been. He suggests that the two of them get apples, to which Mario agrees. However, he tells Yoshi that someone had already eaten them all. Yoshi quickly denies eating any of them, much to Mario's displeasure. Operation: Blind Storm When Mario and Luigi leave Evil Dane's studio, Wario heads up to them, riding on Yoshi. After being scolded by Mario for riding Yoshi without his permission, Wario tells them that Merlin has told him that he and Luigi have to find an important energy source. Yoshi considers following them, but decides to go the other way. Season Four After joining the Mafia, Mario and Luigi begin stealing several items, which include Yoshi's apples. However, Tommy Vercetti turns the apples down, saying they are worthless to him, much to Mario's relief. After everyone's stuff is returned to them, Wario rides over to Solid Snake, who is rapidly aging on Yoshi, demanding that they convince Mario to find a way to get their powers back. When Ness asks Yoshi if he knows any possibilities that may give him powers again, he suggests eating apples since it always works for Yoshis. He tries this, but unfortunately, it doesn't work. riding on Yoshi]] A tired Donkey Kong rides Yoshi over to Mario, who finds it rather weird to see Donkey riding on Yoshi until he reveals he was just tired. Donkey reports to the plumber that he is now being sued because of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms not producing a single original song and that they must save the band. When Mario loses his memory and is under the care of a woman named Dawn, Luigi and Yoshi set out to find him, but unfortunately, they end up failing. Yoshi sees Donkey Kong dancing and congratulates him when a record producer shows up, wanting to take Donkey and make him famous. Yoshi tries to convince the man to do the same to him, but the man turns him down, saying that he doesn't work with dinosaurs. However, Donkey Kong is later fired by the man. Then he and Yoshi head off to train for the upcoming battles. Later, he, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Solid Snake, Ness, and Ryu are in a field, prepared to fight off the ninjas. Mario, Solid Snake, and Ryu head off to battle their enemies, leaving them outnumbered when the ninjas arrive. However, Wario, now dressed in a biker outfit, shows up and evens the odds. However, the battle is very easy for them as none of the ninjas that Zubashi sends after them are any stronger then the last group. After being insulted enough times, Zubashi tries to fight, but he is punched out by Luigi before he can perform his deadly ninjutsu. Season Five from the brush]] Yoshi serves as a spy and is sent in by Mario to follow Nox Decious to learn about Ganon's base and to learn its layout. He almost blew his cover while following Decious. Later, Yoshi is spying on a meeting of the Legion of Villains, lead by Ganon himself. After getting the information he needed, Yoshi returns to Mario and the others, unaware that the Legion had known all along that he was there and that Ganon only said what he wanted him to hear. Yoshi returns to the base, telling Mario about Ganon's knowledge of their ambush. Yoshi then goes with the Mushroom Force to battle the Legion of Villains. During the battle, Yoshi manages to fight off the ninjas until he is taken down by one. He was then teleported along with his army and the Darkness' and Yoshi being attacked by Nox Decious]]back to their base. Yoshi is then seen on a trash can next to Solid Snake. Later on, Donkey Kong and Yoshi are asked by Luigi to head into Decious' base to see how many ninjas are there. The two accept the mission. After reaching Ganon's base, Decious catches Donkey and Yoshi and attacks them with a ball of dark energy, mortally wounding them both. Ness reports to Luigi that the two of them are alive, but in critical condition with a low chance of survival. Closure In the ending montage, Yoshi is seen alive and well at Donkey Kong and Pauline's wedding as the best man. Later, he is seen kicking back, eating an apple and enjoying the well-won peace. Stupid Mario Football Yoshi appeared in ''Stupid Mario Football as part of Mario's football team. Physical Description Yoshi is a little green dinosaur-like creature. He has a strong back that allows him to be ridden without sacrificing speed. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue that he uses to eat certain enemies. He also must avoid water as it makes Yoshis melt and presumably die. Personality Yoshi is very friendly, loving, nice, energetic, gentle, and outgoing. and Luigi for leaving him behind]] However, he is often annoyed and angered at Mario and Luigi for everything they put him through, such as leaving him behind while they went to the Real World. In spite of this, he is generally willing to assist them in reasonable to dangerous requests. He shows fear when he believes Nox Decious has noticed him. Yoshi also has a liking to singing and dancing. ]] In "Go Nintendo Style Music Video Parody," he is seen dancing with Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong. Abilities / Skills * Agility and Endurance: Yoshi is shown to have amazing speed and strength in the football game. He was able to withstand Mario, Luigi, Brock, Gary, and Daisy to make a touchdown. His speed is also shown when Mario asks him to deliver a message to Ness, knowing fully that the message would have to be brought quickly. He also survived and eventually recovered from Nox Decious's life threatening dark energy blast. * Laying Eggs: Yoshi has the ability to swallow things and then lay eggs. * Long Tongue: Yoshi's tongue can extend several feet and can be coupled with his egg-laying ability as a means of defense. Relationships Mario and Luigi Mario and Luigi are Yoshi's loving owners. Mario was the only one who wrote to Yoshi before the fight with Wario. Yoshi is unhappy with them for their mistreatment (such as leaving him behind in the Mushroom Kingdom when they left for the Real World), but he generally shows genuine love and care for them. Wario Yoshi allows Wario to ride him, implying they are on good terms. Waluigi Waluigi and Yoshi don't have specific events together but the are on the same team against the Legion of Villains. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is Yoshi's best friend. They love to hang out together and go spy on Ganon in his base. Trivia * The Yoshi costume was owned by Kevin Chamberlain up until the final day of filming. He sold it to Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller so they could use it in case they had the character in a future video. Chamberlain returned to reprise the role in Stupid Mario World. * The actor in the Yoshi suit cannot see anything while wearing the head, often making for humorous bloopers. * Yoshi was mentioned in the episode "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!", after Mario and Luigi had finished reading King Bowser's letter. Luigi had said to Mario, "You know, Yoshi ate a Goomba once. It took him 3 months to crap out that thing," to which Mario replies, "Luigi, that's disgusting!". * Yoshi was also mentioned when Mario and Luigi were bored when Link was fishing and started to tell jokes in "How it's done in Hyrule!". Although this was a mention, it did not directly refer to him. ** Mario: "How many licks does it take for a Yoshi to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" ** Luigi: "How many?" ** Mario: "None! He'll just swallow the whole thing and crap it out as an egg!" * When Mario and Luigi are writing their "final letters" in "The Zero Hour," Mario writes his letter to Yoshi, telling him that he is sorry. He promises that he will make Yoshi a "larger role" in his life, which may or may not have been foreshadowing the coming of Yoshi in The Movie. * Kevin Chamberlain suggested that Richie used sounds from the games, rather than to have Yoshi talk, as he never liked the way the character spoke in ''The Super Mario Brothers Super Show. '' Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Mushroom Force Category:Yoshi s adventure Category:Males Category:Heroes